


Will That Be All?

by abusemesoftly



Series: Kinktober! [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Hotch totally has a sir kink, M/M, Sir Kink, and so does Spencer, bamf hotch, like damn, master - Freeform, really though, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Aaron decides he likes his title a little to much and wants to do something about it, Spencer is happy to oblige.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-ooooookay so! Who’s ready to turn this kinktober into kink-cember? I don’t know what to call it, but I plan to finish writing this kinktober list damn it! So, that being said, I can’t wait to write this one because most of the ones I’ve written so far have been about Spencer experimenting and finding new things he likes, and now it’s hotch’s turn to dig into his likes and kinks, and hopefully more of them will be shared equally lol. Anyway, let’s get started!

Hotch usually let Spencer lead their relationship, both sexually and romantically, not that he wasn’t great at planning a nice date, or doing sweet things for his boyfriend, and he never forgot an anniversary thank you very much, but he liked the switch of responsibility in letting Spencer take over and lead while he accepted his fate happily. However, he decided that the two of them needed some time out of the apartment, together, on a date. He had learned quickly with their job not to make reservations, and found over time that Spencer usually preferred the hole in the wall random diners and dives over fancy places anyway. 

Choosing instead for them to go out when they had time to a nearby burger place that looked like it was connected to an antique shop that seemed to be a perfect idea. He figured it would also be a good time to see if he could work back up to something he wanted to try out…a few weeks ago Spencer had called him ‘sir’ during sex while they were experimenting and it was what finally pushed him over the edge he liked it so much, he wanted to see if they could do it again, but that had nothing to do with wanting to take him on a date.

“How tired are you?” He asks as they left the building for the weekend, hopefully.

“Not to bad, what did you have in mind?” Spencer asked his eyes flicking up from his book with a smile on his face at the idea of going out.

“I thought we could go on a date, look through an antique shop and have dinner, maybe have some fun afterwards…?” He smirked to himself as he looked over to Spencer who looked both giddy and bashful.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” He asked smiling like a little kid.

“Spencer…will you go on a date with me?” He asked with a smile on his face playing along with the joke.

“Hmmm….” Spencer seemed to be thinking it over as if he wasn’t sure if he wanted to or not.

Aaron gasped and was acting hurt as he faked fainting from the shame of Spencer having to think about saying yes. Once he finally agreed they drove home talking about the place, Spencer kept asking about what he wanted to do afterwards but Aaron had a plan, he knew what he wanted to do. He just kept smiling as he shook his head each time Spencer asked about afterwards. He knew something fun was in store.

*****

He knew that the game he was playing could back fire on him completely, he just hoped that Spencer would catch on and play along.

They arrived at the little combination shop and they walked in, Spencer first, Hotch holding the door but Aaron quickly made his way in front of him at the counter. Pulling his badge out.

“Yes Sir how may I help you?” The kid behind the counter asked nervous. He smoked pot they could both tell, the poor boy looked petrified.

“We would like two cheeseburgers, cooked well, one with fries, one with onion rings, and two vanilla milkshakes.” He said ordering as if he didn’t just wave his badge around like he never did. He was always pressing the importance of never waving your badge around to get things faster or more. But for some reason, this was different. Tonight, was different Spencer could tell immediately, Aaron was pulling out chairs, and pushing them in and handing him everything, and he would jump in and talk to everyone first, everyone kept saying Sir this, Sir that it was odd. Even more odd that Spencer wasn’t being allowed to talk.

Half way through walking around the antique shop after someone came up asking if they needed anything, /sir/, Spencer got an idea.

He moved around so he was standing in front of Hotch and he looked down at his hands which were fidgeting, and his feet were pointed inward, hair handing in his face now.

“Sir may I speak?” He asked looking up shyly, his cheeks bright red, hoping to god he wasn’t reading this wrong. He knew he wasn’t when Aaron stood up straighter and cleared his throat before speaking.

“Yes you may.” He said and moved to keep looking around. His work was done, now it was Spencer’s turn to play along and continue it.

“So, what does this entail?” He said looking to Hotch who seemed to not hear him even though he was sure to be loud enough. Oh.

“Sir.”

“I just want to try it out, see if you like it, if you don’t you can stop it at any time okay? I just...wanted to play with it a little bit, and once we get home…well…” He trailed off but Spencer was hanging on every word. He loved this. Aaron had found something he liked that was second nature to him and he loved it. He played this role so well.

“Please tell me now sir.” He said quietly so no one else would hear Spencer calling his boyfriend sir.

“You will not move or do anything without asking for permission or me telling you to do so.” He said as if it was no big deal.

“Nothing.” He said again for emphasis making sure Spencer understood that he was not to come without asking to or being told to. He shivered and bit his lip nodding.

“Yes sir. I’ll be good!” He said so eager to please. They both fit these roles so well. It was a match made in heaven.

Spencer made sure to say thank you and yes please whenever talking to anybody, and said Sir, as much as possible. He was curious about how easy it was to slip it into their everyday conversation, this would definitely be something they did again, much like the stuff they tried.

Once they got home Reid didn’t hesitate to head right for the bedroom. Aaron not far behind. He was pulling his jacket off when Aaron came in and cleared his throat, making it clear that he wanted the attention. He had taken his own jacket off and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up and untucked it, and was starting to unbutton it.

“Did I tell you to undress?” He asked raising an eyebrow as Spencer froze suddenly, not sure what to do now that he was in trouble.

“We’ll call that a practice run, disobey me again and you’ll be punished.” He said without even a sliver of a joke. He meant business, this side of Aaron, this dominant side was all work in the best way.

“Now you may undress, slowly.” He said and sat in the chair they had in their room.

“Yes sir, thank you.” He said nodding as he worked his shirt off and then his pants until he was in nothing but his briefs.

“Now, I want you to kneel on the ground, like that good pet…” Hotch said as he looked at him from the chair he was in.

“Wh-“

“Uh uh…no no no, don’t speak, maybe you need another reminder…” He said as he got up and went to their not so little box of goodies and got a red and black gag out of it and fastened it around Spencer’s head and smiled as he ran his hand through his hair pulling his head back to look at him, earning him a groan from the now gagged man.

“That’s better, God you look so pretty like this…” He said taking a few steps backwards until he was in the chair again.

“Crawl to me.” He said and the glint in Spencer’s eyes made him feel more confident in what they were doing, knowing how on board he was with this made it all the more fun for Hotch. Slowly Spencer moved across the carpet, letting the fabric rub against his knee’s he went over to were his boyfriend sat and looked up at him like he was a God.

“Undo my belt.” He said moving to put his hands on the side of the chair, it was harder to keep them there than he thought.

Spencer did as he said like the good listener he was, looking up to Aaron with those big eyes he asked what he was to do next, damn kid was so expressive, he should have known that he would be able to talk while being gagged.

“You are going to get me off with just your hands, you don’t get to use your mouth or tongue at all, think you can do that?” He asked with a smirk, it wasn’t exactly the direction he had planned on going with it, but it seemed a fitting punishment after he had been talking all night.

Spencer nodded quickly and groaned around the ball as he started to work, using his hands to create a twisting motion he nestled the outside of his cheek against the tip of Aaron’s cock and he hissed.

“Cheater cheater…that’s not fair…” He said but it only gained him a look of apprehension, he never said he couldn’t use his cheek, and thankfully so, because he could feel the ball behind his skin and it was oddly erotic.

Reid just smirked around the gag and continued to move his hands, around, up and down, pulling out all the tricks he had ever learned about Aaron, using his fingers to prod and mull over his balls with one hand using the other to pump his cock as he ran the tip over his cheekbone Spencer seemed as in heaven as he was. He was suddenly close and he quickly moved his hands into his lover’s hair and pulled back hard. With a quick sharp groan Stopped his hands for fear of having behaved badly.

“Take that thing off…” Aaron panted about the gag. When Spencer reached his hands around to the back of his head to undo the buckle, the gag pulled away with a few lines of saliva still connecting itself to Spencer’s bottom lip. It seemed like a moment a photographer would die for.

“Say it…” Aaron said and stood up, holding onto his ridiculous erection he groaned, he was so close, he just wanted to hear those words drip from his lips like the spit from the gag.

“Sir…please…please sir…” He said softly while looking up with puppy dog eyes so wide it was crazy how natural it looked. He then opened his mouth and closed those beautiful eyes and seemed to beg with his entire face. That was it. Aaron groaned and came all over his face and mouth and it was beautiful.

“Fuck Spencer…you were so good…” He said and used his thumb to move some of the come away from his eyes and onto his cheek, they would shower in a bit. Reid just bit his lip and looked up at him pleading.

“Please?” He asked still in a submissive mindset he asked calmly for something to be done about his own hard erection.

“Of course, baby, how close are you?” He asked as he pulled Spencer from the ground and onto the bed so he could be in Aaron’s lap.

“Close please…sir…close...” He said biting his lip the poor kid didn’t know that Aaron was done with their little game.

“Spencer baby, you were so good to me, I want you to come okay? You were so good for me, so good for sir.” He said running his hands through his hair and pulling his head back by his hair making him moan while he came all over Aaron’s hand which was pumping him to finish.

They both stopped and just sat there for a moment while Spencer came back to reality.

“That was fun…” He said softly as he rolled over and just laid on the bed.

“Yes, it was but you need a shower, can you do that?” Aaron asked wondering if this would be a good night or a bad night.

“Yes I believe so, my knees are a bit sore but I’ll be fine.” He said going to stand and run his legs before he started walking to the bathroom to start a shower after a quick kiss on the cheek. Aaron would clean up the room while Spencer showered first, and then he would get ready for bed while Aaron showered. Usual routine.

His phone rang as he was cleaning himself up as much as he could on some boxers. Without looking he swipped the green phone across his screen and answered.

“Hotchner.”

“Sir, sorry to bother you, but we’ve got a case.” Penelope, case, sir. /Sir/ Sure the word held a different meaning when they said it in the bedroom, but just saying it brought back memories of what else it meant and Hotch prayed that he wasn’t a weaker man.

“It’s okay, I’ll be right in.” He said nodding while he spoke and listened for another ten seconds, looking up to the sky for the right moment…

Water off.

“Dr. Spencer Reid, yes, okay P, see you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo hooooo okay guys soooo guess who decided that they would finish all of their kinktober writing before the start of 2017! This person! That means that from now (12/29/16 at 4:14 AM) until the first minute of January first, I get to do nothing but write smutty kinky smut smut. YESSSSS lol. Okay, so that was fun, now on to more pressing matters. Lol, I feel like there was a joke there, oh well! As usual follow me on tumblr for a mash up of your favorite and least favorite and random in between crap that you might or might not care about a little or a lot! @iwantyourbloodonmylips !!!! Stay safe guys!


End file.
